Il ne manque qu'une attache à la chaîne mais elle n'arrivera jamais
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Menma Uzumaki est fils unique de Minato Namizake. Cependant, ils sont en perpétuel conflit, ce qui n'enchante ni l'un ni l'autre. Menma ne fait que provoquer son père pour qu'il le remarque encore et encore, mais Minato ne comprend pas ce que son fils ressent. /Naruto/ Menma x ?


**Voilà un nouveau One Shot sur le manga Naruto mais avec un personnage peu utilisé à mon goût et qui pourtant à tout son charisme.**

 **Cette histoire m'a été inspiré de la chanson Mann Gegen Mann de Rammstein.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Maître Kishimoto.**

Allongé dans l'herbe refroidit par la nuit, le ciel obscure dominait le monde par sa grandeur et sa puissance naturelle. Les étoiles scintillantes dans ce ciel aux couleurs des enfers, éclairaient de leur douce lumière le chemin et l'esprit obstruaient des êtres sensiblement différents d'un point vu spartiate et totalement injuste. Les yeux rivaient sur cette voie brillante et lumineuse, il s'interrogeait, cherchant surement des réponses, ou alors des solutions. Ce ciel qui lui avait toujours offert son aide, il y trouvait du réconfort.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

-Le cadeau que m'a fait le ciel, répondit une voix claire et posée.

-Ah, et quel cadeau t'a-t-il fait ?

-Toi. »

Il se tourna et s'empara des lèvres de son étoile venu des terres chaudes. Sentir sa peau brûlante au contact de la sienne, ses lèvres charnus posées sur les siennes, ses cheveux flammes au grain si particulier entre ses doigts, et son souffle ardent, comme celui des vents chauds de son pays, se mélanger avec le sien, beaucoup plus tiède. Oh oui, il aimait le cadeau que lui avait fait le ciel. Ce cadeau venu de si loin, des terres balayaient par la chaleur torride et les vents continues. Il l'aimait, et il en prenait soin. Se décollant de son bijou de lave, il perdit son regard dans les prunelles aux couleurs du sol chaud de son pays.

« Il faut que je rentre, déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

-Pourquoi ne pas rester encore un peu ?

-Non désolé, mon père va me pousser une gueulante déjà phénoménale parce qu'il est minuit passé.

-Reste dormir dans mon appartement alors.

-Je peux ?

-Evidemment mon beau.

-Merci, Sasori. »

Dans la pénombre lugubre de la nuit, les deux êtres s'éloignèrent se tenant main dans la main. Un autre baiser volé, leur destin avait l'air être pris comme l'envole gracieux d'un oiseau.

 **oOoOo**

Le vent léger et salé soufflait doucement dans leurs cheveux. Les jambes ballantes au-dessus du vide, les doigts entremêlés discrètement, comme si l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était quelque chose de fragile mais d'un calme reposant et apaisant. L'embouchure du fleuve, se mourant sans délicatesse dans les eux salés, donnait un spectacle tout à fait romantique. Le bruit battant des eaux se bataillant, celle gâtée par le sel l'emportait par sa violence et sa grandeur démesurée. Les vagues fortes et hautes de la mer s'abattaient sans retenu sur la paroi rocheuse de la falaise nouant le lien entre le monde marin et le monde terrestre, faisant part de sa majesté aux deux êtres amoureux, lié par un bonheur ambigu, et peut-être factice. Le fleuve, plus calme et bien plus doux par ses eaux buvables mais froides, se déversait à contre cœur dans son lieu natal qu'était la mer, sans jamais lui reprocher d'être trop salée, ou trop différente. Ces eaux incomparables l'une de l'autre, s'acceptaient sans contrepartie, sans reproche, ni jugement.

« Tu sais que tu es trop gâté, aussi bien par ton père que par moi.

-Par toi ? En quoi me gâtes-tu voyons ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

-Non mais attend ! On dirait un prince qui parle ! Un prince pourri gâté, tu n'es que ça !

-Un prince dis-tu ? Alors, c'est moi qui te gâte de ma présence.

-Tu n'as ni d'esprit, ni de sens !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai aucun des deux ? Tu me charries là ?!

-Oups pardon, tu ressembles plus à un roi qu'à un prince. Excusez-moi votre honneur ! Déclara l'autre sur un ton amusé.

-Un roi sans reine alors. »

Un échange entre les deux garçons s'opéra, enflammant les ardeurs de chacun. Les lèvres humides du plus grand se posèrent sur celles du plus petit, entraînant une danse rythmée par les flots. Se séparant, le plus grand regarda au loin, un sourire en coin sur le visage. L'autre lui demanda pourquoi un si charmant sourire.

« Pour pas grand-chose. J'aime l'eau, même celle de la mer, alors qu'elle est horriblement salée. Elle n'est vraiment pas bonne à boire. »

Un léger ricanement s'éleva dans le bruit incessant des eaux s'entrechoquant.

« Quelle idée de boire l'eau de la mer aussi.

-Mais tu sais très bien que j'adore l'eau.

-Oui, je sais, je sais. Tu aimes autant l'eau que Sasori aime la chaleur.

-Ne me parle pas de lui quand on est ensemble. Je sais que tu sors encore avec lui, tu vantes ses louanges assez souvent pour que je le sache.

-Excuse-moi Suigetsu, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

-Je ne suis pas vexé, je me demande seulement quand est-ce que tu feras un choix.

-Quand mon père m'aura accepté comme je suis, murmura-t-il avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

-Bah allez, te tracasse pas pour ça. Déjà, je veux bien d'un prince gâté pourri comme toi, tu n'as pas à te plaindre.

-Oui, merci. »

Un sourire échangé, et un autre baiser amoureux passionné. Du haut de la falaise, contemplant la mer à perte de vue, et le fleuve se jetant sans hésitation dedans, les deux garçons se volèrent chacun leur tour des tendresses adorables mais jugés de tous.

 **oOoOo**

Sur la terrasse d'un café, où le brouhaha des passants animait la rue, il était plongé dans les yeux de son homologue. Loin d'être très bavard, il se contenta de sourire doucement, montrant dans son regard tendre, tout l'amour et la passion qu'il avait envers lui. L'autre, satisfait d'être aussi important à son égard, sirotait doucement son sirop à la fraise, esquissant de temps à autre un rare sourire en coin. Puis, un doux rire s'éleva, avant que les lèvres qui tenaient prisonnière la paille plongée dans son verre de sirop, ne bougèrent en dévoilant quelques sons :

« Qui a-t-il de si amusant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Rien. C'est juste que les jolies pommettes roses qui teintent ton visage lorsque tu bois ton verre, sont tout à fait charmantes, expliqua-t-il avec le sourire.

-Tu ne manques pas de me flatter. La prochaine fois, je serais au-dessus.

-Oh, tu es rancunier ?

-Peut-être bien. Mais je suis avant tout un noble, un Uchiwa. Il est de mon droit, même de mon devoir, de dominer ceux qui sont en-dessous de moi.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un noble ou un Uchiwa, mais si je suis au-dessus à chaque fois, c'est que je suis plus dominant que toi.

-Joues-toi de moi, tu verras, tu comprendras ta douleur quand je te prendrais.

-Je n'attends que ça, répliqua-t-il tout souriant.

-Bah voyons..., murmura l'autre. »

Profitant ainsi du soleil, les deux jeunes garçons respiraient à plein poumon leur jeunesse et leur amour. Uni par un lien unique à eux deux, ils ignoraient tous les regards et les paroles qui les jugeaient. Leur calme respectif, en plus de la paix du lieu, leur convenait largement. Partageant et exprimant leurs sentiments en silence, ils arboraient une harmonie flamboyante. L'air ténébreux et froid de l'Uchiwa le ravissait et l'envoûtait au plus haut point. Cependant, cette symphonie de douceur et d'émotion fut brutalement rompu par la venue de parasites qui n'égayèrent nullement les deux éphèbes.

« Salut les garçons ! S'exclama la première.

-On peut se joindre à vous ? Demanda la deuxième. »

Les deux amoureux, dérangés, en plus d'être ennuyés par cette arrivée bruyante, froncèrent les sourcils en même temps, sans même s'en rendre compte. La mine renfermée, l'Uchiwa répondit sèchement :

« Non, vous ne voyez pas que vous nous dérangez ?!

-Mais Sasuke ! Tu es trop égoïste quand tu t'y mets. Sakura et moi voulons simplement s'asseoir avec vous.

-Pas question.

-Oh, tu es le fils de Minato ? Demanda-la deuxième.

-En effet, répondit le concerné.

-Karin, laisse-le.

-Alors Sasuke, on peut ?

-J'ai dit non !

-S'il te plait ! Supplia la rousse à lunettes.

-La face claire du monde est troublée, déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit l'Uzumaki ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et d'un sourire moqueur, il se leva, rigola aux nez des deux jeunes filles avant d'attraper Sasuke par le bras et s'esclaffer à vive voix :

« Je vous laisse la note les filles ! Je ne paie que pour les hommes ! Ha, ha ! »

Cachés dans une ruelle sombre, les deux amants s'embrassaient, mettant en avant la confiance et la passion qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, oubliant les regards et haïssant les femelles qui s'approchaient trop près de leur bien-aimé respectif.

 **oOoOo**

Passant le pas de la porte, le jeune Uzumaki mit sa main devant sa bouche lorsqu'il bailla. Il eut à penne le temps de faire deux pas que son père l'assaillit, furieux, un air grave et renfermé sur le visage. Le jeune garçon leva un œil vers lui et attendit simplement que la grêle commence. Lorsque son paternel avait cette lueur de rage dans les yeux, en plus de ces lèvres amincies, la querelle était inévitable et le fils le savait très bien. Il ne chercha pas un seul instant à s'échapper ou à raconter des histoires, rehaussant le regard, il plongea ses billes azures dans celles de son père, prêt à l'affronter.

« As-tu vu quelle heure il est ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu trop là ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit froidement l'adonis.

-Avec qui étais-tu ce soir, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Rétorqua le jeune.

-Tu me demandes ce que cela peut me faire ? Répéta interloqué Minato. Tu me le demandes, alors que la réponse est évidente ?!

-Evidente en quoi ?

-Mon fils, mon seul fils, sort tous les jours et rentre à deux heures du mat' car il batifole à longueur de temps. Et pas avec n'importe qui. Avec d'autres garçons ! Que j'ai même arrêté de compter à force.

-Tss... »

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en l'inclinant, montrant son air ironique et moqueur en même temps. Son père, directement fouetté par ce geste, s'emporta :

« Te rends-tu comptes ! Tu es...

-Gay ? Oui je le sais parfaitement. Tu sais ce que l'on dit ; qui se ressemble s'assemble. Eh bien moi je le fait volontiers.

-Comment ?! S'écria choqué le grand blond.

-Je suis au service de deux seuls seigneurs ; les hommes, et la passion. J'assume entièrement ce que je fais, dit-il tout en contournant son père pour se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne, je suis ce que je suis, j'aime les hommes, voilà tout.

-Voilà tout ? Voilà tout ?! Menma, redescend immédiatement !

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Volontiers je dis ! Volontiers ! »

Le jeune brun ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef, ignorant les grondements de son père après sa remarque déplacée, et très osée au vue de la situation. Son père, Minato, n'acceptait pas du tout l'homosexualité de son fils, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour le lui rappeler, ou pour le sermonner. Dans sa chambre, Menma, qui paraissait relativement calme face à son père, se déchaîna. Il fit voler les oreillers et la couverture qui étaient sur son lit, balaya d'un coup de main tous les livres empilés sur son bureau, renversa sa grande lampe tout en claquant la fenêtre entrouverte. Il se cala dans un coin de sa chambre, prit son portable et téléphona à l'un de ses précieux amants.

 **oOoOo**

A l'ombre d'un arbre, Menma, assit au pied du tronc, regardait dans le vague, la tête inclinait vers les milliers de feuilles verdoyantes au-dessus de lui. Les rayons du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, transperçaient avec une difficulté aveugle le feuillage de l'arbre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, repensant à son père, à ses paroles douloureuses, à l'expression de son visage, à son timbre de voix lorsqu'il l'avait réprimandé, à l'intensité de son regard, et à la sincérité de ses sentiments. Dans un sens, il ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils, mais jamais, au plus grand jamais, il n'aurait compris ce que son fils voulait réellement. Lui-même, Menma avait du mal à s'en convaincre, mais les faits étaient là, et il ne pouvait plus les nier. Son père n'avait même pas idée des épreuves que son fils devait encourir pour s'assumer, si du moins, il le faisait entièrement. Menma disait s'assumer, or, il mentait encore. Il mentait à ses amants, à son père, mais surtout à lui-même. Il fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un doux baiser dans son cou le réveilla. Il tourna la tête et vit le sourire doux et aimant de la personne qu'il attendait. Cette dernière prit place à ses côtés, et engagea la conversation d'une voix rarement posée :

« Bonjour Menma. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé hier ?

-Je... Minato m'a encore sermonné. Il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend rien.

-C'était si terrible que ça ?

-Tu ne sais pas comment est mon père. Je n'aime pas le voir en colère, et pourtant je l'invite à l'être. Je voudrais qu'il soit fier, mais je voudrais aussi qu'il m'accepte.

-Il t'accepte déjà, même s'il ne le dit pas avec des mots, tu restes son fils.

-Tu ne comprends pas Deidara ! Je suis pareil au coin d'un mur ! Une simple arête oubliée ! Je ne suis pas le mur droit et imposant qui en jette ! Je suis comme l'ombre de cet arbre. Une ombre... Pas fier et pas puissant comme l'arbre. Juste l'ombre...

-Il te manque... un maillon ?

-Oh non, je ne pense pas. Mais l'attache, oui. Il me la manque...

-Avec combien de personnes tu sors en ce moment ? Demanda doucement le blond.

-Je suis toujours avec Sasori, et avec toi évidemment. Depuis peu, il y a Suigetsu avec qui j'ai un assez bon feeling. Ma dernière conquête est Sasuke.

-Le frère d'Itachi ?!

-Oui.

-Tu fais fort là ! Et Hidan ?

-Il est vraiment beau, mais trop dominant et physique à mon goût. En plus, sa religion me passe par-dessus la tête, se lamenta l'Uzumaki.

-Et pour Pain ? Tu l'as rencontré ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment passé. Il se voit au-dessus de tout le monde, en plus, avec autant de piercings, si Minato le voit avec moi, il va faire une crise cardiaque, dit le jeune brun sans plaisanter.

-Et en sortant avec autant de beaux garçons, ta queue s'en sort ? Interrogea Deidara en se moquant gentiment.

-Evidemment. Je bande toujours aussi rapidement lorsque je suis en face d'un beau garçon que j'ai soumis après une belle lutte, répondit Menma avec un maigre sourire.

-Oh je vois. Un peu comme moi quoi !

-Totalement comme toi, oui. »

Un silence s'installa, Menma regarda au loin, sentant les longs cheveux de Deidara le chatouiller dans le cou, volant au gré de la petite brise matinale. Puis, il reprit sur un ton pathétique et dégoûté de lui-même :

« Je suis le pire cauchemar de tous les pères. »

En prononçant cette phrase, il s'attira le regard interrogatif du garçon aux bleus. Il ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder dans le lointain, avant de sentir un gentil bisou sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête et croisa le sourire tendre et réconfortant de Deidara. Pour une fois, celui-ci était d'un calme et d'une attention alarmante. Peut-être parce qu'il savait. Menma passa ses bras autour de son cou, et embrassa à pleine bouche l'autre garçon qui y répondit volontiers. Quelques caresses, d'autres baisers échangés, et des doux mots au creux de l'oreille.

 **oOoOo**

De nouveau rentré, Menma dû affronter son père qui avait tout vu par la fenêtre. Cependant, il n'était pas d'humeur. La tête baissée, le regard confus, il ne voulait en rien parler avec lui, et encore moins se disputer. Il contourna le grand blond, mais Minato l'attrapa par le bras, disant qu'il voulait lui parler. Le jeune garçon essaya de se défaire de sa prise, mais rien n'y fit. Il déclara avec fureur et colère :

« Lâche-moi !

-Non mon garçon. Nous avons à discuter.

-LACHE-MOI !

-Menma, parle-moi sur un autre ton !

-J'ai pas envie de parler ! Fout-moi la paix. »

D'un coup violent, l'adolescent se dégagea, et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Il s'enferma à clef, et se laissa glisser le long de la porte tandis que son père l'avait suivi pour tambouriner derrière la porte :

« Menma, ouvre tout de suite cette porte !

-NON !

-Menma !

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas parler ! Je ne veux pas encore entendre les mêmes choses...

-Mais voyons...

-JE SAIS ! Je suis gay ! Oui, j'aime les hommes ET ALORS ?! Je suis humain tout comme toi ! Je ne suis pas une chose dégueulasse qu'il faut regarder avec mépris et dégoût ! Je suis comme tout le monde !

-Etre...

-Gay ce n'est pas être comme tout le monde ?! C'est ça que tu veux dire ?! Je connais toutes tes répliques par cœur ! Oui, je suis le fils pédé que personne n'aimerait avoir ! Je suis le pédé qui se tape plusieurs mecs en même temps ! Je suis le pédé que personne ne veut ! Sauf les autres pédés évidemment ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être rejeté, et jugé en permanence ! Si tu crois que ça m'enchante d'être pris en proie par le froid que laisse les autres ! J'assume, et je suis fort, mais je ne suis pas en pierre ! J'ai un cœur aussi !

-Menma, tu es mon fils ! Et tu es... gay. Je ne l'accepte pas en effet ! Mais tu restes mon fils, je te protégerais autant que nécessaire, et puis, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime..., murmura Menma sans que son père ne puisse l'entendre. »

Un soupire se laissa entendre de la part de Minato avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix plus calme :

« Viens déjeuner dès que tu veux. J'ai préparé tout ça dans la cuisine. Je t'attendrais, et si tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie, dit le moi, et je te laisserai tranquille.

-J'ai pas faim...

-Mais Menma, il faut que tu manges.

-Je vais dormir, donc ne crie pas dans la maison. »

Minato ne répondit que par un « Ok » et partit en laissant le jeune garçon enfermé dans sa chambre. Ce dernier se redressa, marcha jusqu'à son lit et se recroquevilla sous sa couverture tout en sanglotant. Il détestait ce genre de conversation, et encore plus lorsque son père lui disait qu'il l'aimait, car il ne savait pas l'impact énorme que cela avait sur lui. Il aimait son père, plus que tout, peut-être trop... . Essayant de sécher ses larmes sans y parvenir, il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

« Allo...

-...

-Oui, c'est moi...

-...

-Vient me chercher à 15h... s'il-te-plait... snif... »

 **oOoOo**

A plusieurs mètres en dehors de la maison des Uzumaki, le plus jeune d'entre eux regarda avec nostalgie sa maison. Les yeux encore un peu rouge, et les traces de ses larmes séchées étaient encore un peu visibles. Son cœur saignant d'une douleur qu'on ne pouvait soigner avec la médecine, battait lentement, mais douloureusement. Il avait du mal à se détacher de tout, mais, il le fallait, ou sinon, il n'irait jamais mieux. Aucun des deux d'ailleurs. Il le faisait pour lui, mais aussi pour son père. S'il avait su la vérité, jamais il n'aurait compris, et jamais il n'aurait osé répéter encore ces mots. Ces tendres mots qui le blessaient autant qui le rendaient heureux. Ce n'était pas un équilibre, c'était trop déstabilisant, impossible à vivre plus longtemps. Un rayon de soleil vint éclairer le visage profondément triste de Menma, ne réchauffant pourtant pas son cœur meurtri et totalement prit de glace. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, le frappaient avec froideur, sans aucun scrupule. Une main bienveillante se posa sur son épaule, l'extirpant de sa transe mélancolique. Il tourna la tête pour regarder son homologue lui dire sans aucun sourire.

« On y va ?

-Oui..., chuchota le jeune garçon. »

Les yeux pâles du plus grands plongèrent dans les siens, montrant un regard indescriptible, ou peut-être, simplement protecteur, et compréhensif... en tout point.

« Oui, on y va Mangetsu. »


End file.
